


Fraternizing

by sapphireswimming



Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Crossover, Drinking, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Hanging Out, One Shot, Summoning, Superphantom (Danny Phantom/Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: Sometimes they couldn't care less about the affairs of Heaven and Hell.
Relationships: Balthazar (Supernatural) & Vlad Masters
Kudos: 14
Collections: Superphantom Crossovers





	Fraternizing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10776378/1/Fraternizing

Balthazar lounged in the plush chair set just the right distance away from the crackling fireplace. Another sip drained the glass in his hand of the fine liquid it had contained and he groaned to discover it was gone.

"No worries," a voice beside him chuckled as it seemed to magic a bottle into existence and began to refill the glass.

"This," Balthazar emphasized to at his companion, "is very excellent wine, my friend."

"It had better be, for the money I paid for it," the man snorted as he finished pouring the angel's drink and began to top off his own glass.

Looking around the luxurious mansion bedecked with swaths of shining gold ribbon and deep velvety green folds, Balthazar scoffed, "Like you had to worry about that."

"Hmm," Vlad hummed as he savored another mouthful of wine. "Very true."

They sat in a companionable silence that Vlad was just opening his mouth to break when an odd sort of ringing started in his ears. He squinted. Then looked to his guest who slouched even further down his seat and let out a deep exasperated sigh.

"That's not just me, then?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No," Balthazar groaned as he drew a hand down his face. Downing the rest of his glass in one gulp, he blindly held it out to the side for more.

Intrigued, Vlad complied.

The buzzing continued to get louder, reverberating off of the glass display cases littering the room.

"Is this going to continue for long?" Vlad asked when the man across from him showed no new signs of movement for a long minute.

Balthazar shook his head. "No, it will stop presently." Then, with a great effort he set his drink down and pulled himself out of his chair. "It seems that I must leave your generous hospitality for a while."

"Indeed? How long?"

"Depends on what I find on the other side of this call."

Vlad blinked at him as the noise made the half empty wine bottle positively sing. "Call?"

Balthazar ran loose fingers through his hair to make sure it was presentable. "Oh yes," he replied. "Those idiots are summoning me again, don't you know. Think I'm their own personal lifeline every time the six hundred dollar question gets a little too tricky. Who knows what trouble they'll be in this time," he was nearly shouting now to be heard above the ear splitting ringing.

He was just turning to go when he paused and gestured to his wine glass which rattled across the end table he'd set it on. _Do you mind?_

Vlad pursed his lips and waved his hand. _Not at all._

Balthazar beamed at him as he reclaimed his glass and stepped forward until he reached the middle of the room. Just as the noise was becoming too much to bear, he straightened his shoulders and vanished, taking the noise with him.

Vlad blinked and shook his head to clear it of lingering reverberations. Then he resettled himself comfortably and enjoyed the silence for a few minutes, wondering when his companion would return. Then his gaze fell to the wine bottle on the table beside him and he considered chilling it again so it would get to the proper temperature by the time Balthazar finished his meeting.

After swirling the remains of his own drink in his hand, Vlad realized that he couldn't be bothered to return the bottle to the cellar. Too much trouble. So he emptied the remains of the bottle into his rounded glass and sipped on it as he stared into the fire and waited.


End file.
